


1. 穆本德饭店

by Winslowww



Series: Atonement [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winslowww/pseuds/Winslowww
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>吸血鬼paro 毛团毛 这次有路人3P注意避雷</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 穆本德饭店

米克有些不知所措。  
他不该和自己的目标上床的。

他清楚的记得自己下午三点半在乌干达的穆本德机场降落，乘坐一辆尾号是13的出租车到达市区，和格鲁迦等人在中央公园见面之后就入住了这家名为Agoda的酒店，天擦黑的时候他到临街的露台上点了一杯自由古巴，酒还没端上来他就看到此行的目标人物出现在自己对面的一张桌子边。  
埃尔文·史密斯，十多年前就被ICPO列上了黑名单，这家伙表面上在做跨过货运生意，实际上却被‘怀疑’是一名军火商，据说冷战结束的时候他从前苏联的某些高级军官手里收购了巨额军火从而发家，之后摇身一变成为慈善家建立了一些帮助非洲难民的基金，ICPO不相信他金盆洗手，仍然步步紧盯。不过这些不是米克需要关心的事情，他也有着作为掩护的身份和工作，自由撰稿人，摄影师，旅行家，电影评论人，或者随便什么。他所从事的是另一种不太见光的生意，当然，只是字面意思。  
两个月前他收到了一封匿名邮件，并在同时得到了银行账户里的一大笔汇款，邮件要求他去寻找一个人，没有名字、社保号码这类直观的东西，只有一张老旧的照片，看起来简直像是四百年前拍的那种老旧——上面是一个大约十岁的男孩，很难辨认面部的细节。再剩下的，就是一些极为模糊的形容，比如，三十岁左右的男人，金发，蓝色眼睛，习惯晚上活动。  
米克并没有在意，他之前遇到过各式各样奇怪的客户，这个家伙除了提前打款比其他人蠢了不少之外，没什么不同。然而两天后他发现，除了自己之外，还有另外七个人收到匿名邮件和汇款，其中五个属于‘协会’。他们无一例外都是顶尖的。  
韩吉在突然收到大量“新货”订单之后，出于好奇打了个跨国电话给米克询问，他这才意识到自己好像遇到了件不得了的事情。米克飞到敦克尔刻去见了她一面，顺便从她那里用朋友价买到了一些将来可能会用到的东西，比如改装了紫外线照明功能并配备硫酸银弹药的Remington 11-87。看起来韩吉的兴趣比米克要大得多，于是她主动提出帮忙，一半是处于好奇，另一半则是为了在那位出手阔绰的金主付尾款时分一杯羹。她和米克都是聪明人，互利互助，米克一向是这批猎人中最有竞争力的一个，韩吉则永远会将筹码押在能够取胜的那匹马上。  
他们很快就锁定了目标范围，和猎人一样，那些“见不得光”的种族也有群体，米克和韩吉先是用钞票，再是用银弹，终于从一个准备袭击夜班护士的家伙嘴里问出了有用的情报。米克联系了平时的几个搭档，约好在非洲中部的穆本德市见面。既然他们能找到线索，那么另外七个人也很快就会开始行动。

在见到埃尔文·史密斯之前，米克只有20%确定他们是找对了人，因为这家伙光天化日之下出席基金会启动典礼的照片，可是出现在了报纸上。要知道，能在37度的阳光下面露笑容，并和政府官员互相寒暄的吸血鬼可是少之又少。这家伙要么只是个患贫血症的病秧子，要么就是个棘手到家的怪物。米克找到的资料显示，这个姓史密斯的男人今年三十二岁，如果真如传闻所言，他是靠倒卖冷战后的苏联军火起家，那他肯定在五岁的时候就会使用点钞机了。  
不过在见到埃尔文本人之后，米克感觉确信度增加到75%了。男人看起来非常年轻，穿着深蓝色的休闲西装和当地风格的亚麻衬衫，然而肤色却不像一个经常出入非洲地区的人该有的红黑色，苍白到让人觉得可怕——他一定饿了整整一天还没进食，这种时候通常相当的危险，有经验的猎人通常会选择偷偷跟踪，在它们进食的‘空隙’偷袭，不过那位不露面的雇主并没有让他们狩猎，所以暂时不用考虑怎么把银弹打入他脑袋的问题。米克用手机拍了一张照片发给韩吉，另发了一份用邮件传给自己的雇主。韩吉秒回了一条短信：绝对是个双插。  
米克刚收起手机，那个男人就拿着酒杯在米克的桌子边坐了下来，就像是毫无声响的突然出现在这里。米克一半是真一半是装的吓了一跳。埃尔文冲他微微点头，两人礼节性的握手——他修长的手干燥而有力，摸起来就像钢琴的白键——还是冰箱里冻过的，不过他给人的感觉真诚而热情。  
“真是难得在这里碰到同胞，从纽约来？”埃尔文戴着礼貌的微笑上下打量米克，那目光不具什么威胁。  
“我父母来自乌克兰，不过我的确在纽约出生。”米克冲他也点了点头，“你手可真凉。”  
“抱歉，一定是握着杯子太久了。”埃尔文指了指自己的酒杯，里面的冰块很配合的在琥珀色的液体中转动了一下。他的眼睛瞥到米克的外衣口袋，下一秒手机便震动了一声，他靠回椅子里示意米克随意。  
米克也尽量放松表情，掏出手机查看，是一封来自雇主的邮件。“将他带来，我想和他谈谈。”之后是一个地址。米克心想，如果是要谈话，那么言下之意便是不能弄死了，这可实在有些棘手，他必须要绑架一个成年人——还是一个能徒手拧断不锈钢护栏的成年人。  
他苦笑着抬起头，埃尔文很自然的露出询问的目光，这对于一个刚见面的陌生人来说有些奇怪，但这种亲和让米克觉得非常舒服。  
“哈，工作上的事情，雇主又给我出了个难题。”  
“也许我可以帮你。”埃尔文说完，便吻上了米克的嘴唇——那之后发生的事情就以诡异发展的偏离了米克的计划，米克带他回了房间，他们喝了不少酒，也许还嗑了药，他不确定。之后有个漂亮的胡图族姑娘进来，有着鹿一样的大眼睛和长腿，皮肤黑亮的像缎子，她的嘴唇厚而甜美，包裹着米克阴茎吞吐个不停，埃尔文半开玩笑的拍着米克的肩膀说放心，这个姑娘很干净。  
姑娘的乳房是尖长的形状，像哺乳期的山羊。米克发现她的大腿根部有些很深的咬痕，只是在她的肤色上不算明显。他隐约猜到那是什么，不过他此时只想将她压在身下插进去干她。他的动作有些粗鲁，女孩用带着当地口音的英语大声喊叫起来，指甲抓破了米克的后背，也许是故意的。埃尔文在米克身后亲吻他的肩膀，用舌头舔去那些从抓痕里渗出来的血滴，同时用手抚摸他股间的位置。  
在米克释放之后，黑人女孩迅速的跳下床，她调笑着用当地土语说了些下流话便出了房间，埃尔文躺到米克身边，亲吻他汗津津的身体。米克在他怀中有些发困，若不是埃尔文用手指从他的后穴插进去，他也许就会这么睡到明天天亮。米克梦游一般的得到了与同性做爱的第一次经验。

“别走神啊。”埃尔文拍了拍米克的脸，他微微推送了一下腰部，米克闷哼了一声。  
“你不太爱说话。”  
“你……你做了什么？”头脑清醒了一些，米克不禁惊慌起来。很明显，这家伙对他进行了某种程度的意识控制，但他的目的是什么？发现了他的猎人身份？也许刚刚他趁那个姑娘为米克口交的时候翻看了他的手机？对他来说也许只要几秒。或者……单纯是为了填饱肚子将米克作为捕食对象？米克环视了一下周围，这是他自己的房间，在床头柜后就放着他的霰弹枪，很容易拿到。不过那名吸血鬼似乎并没有注意到米克在想什么，他正专心的用舌尖在米克的胸膛上游走，仿佛在品尝一例餐前的冷汤。  
米克觉得自己对于埃尔文来说，也许就像是饿了一周的人面前的那一块六分熟的热牛排，而且这人还在跟牛排做爱？开什么玩笑。他将手伸向床头，却被埃尔文抓住双手压在枕头上，力度并不算是强硬，他在他身下缓慢的抽插，后穴已经在米克意识游离的时候被好好润滑过了，所以他并没有感到太大的不适，更何况埃尔文又动作温柔的像对待初恋情人。不过在意识到自己莫名其妙的就被另一个男人插了屁股时，米克还是忍不住的郁闷。  
埃尔文轻笑了一声，他的面孔变得生动了许多，他低下头重新亲吻米克，从侧脸到耳根，然后再移到脖颈，那两片微凉的嘴唇最终压在了他剧烈跳动的颈动脉上。米克想要挣扎，然而埃尔文攥住他手腕的力度骤然增加，几乎要捏断他臂骨。他感到冰冷的舌面滑过他的颈肌，男人却深吸了一口气猛的直起了身体，一瞬间米克看到了他的眼睛，那两片冰蓝仿佛燃烧着，在昏暗的房间中像两簇磷火。  
“埃尔文……？”米克感到背后发凉，对方短暂的怔了一下，随即恢复了原先的模样。  
“啊，你夹的还真紧。”男人邪气的笑了起来。米克吓的够呛，不自觉的将全身的肌肉都紧绷起来，埃尔文趁机向前送腰，顶得米克叫出了声。他并不打算就此放过他，抬起他一条腿开始快而深的顶撞，米克将后背死死陷入床垫之中，不然他觉得自己要被撞的散架，后穴的摩擦变得胀痛，从下腹到胸口的血管仿佛都被兴奋所刺激的跳动起来，他喘的喉咙干渴，胸腔燃烧，埃尔文抓住他的阴茎套弄，他很快便射了出来。埃尔文抽离出他的身体，米克已经没有余裕留意对方是否也释放了，他筋疲力竭的瘫软在床上，朦朦胧胧的听到关门的声音。

米克在天蒙蒙亮的时候醒过来，随便套了件衣服赤足跑到楼下，他叫醒大堂值班的黑人经理，问到了埃尔文的房间号，发现他竟然没有离开。是没发现米克的身份？还是有绝对的自信可以对付他？米克回到自己的房间，他洗了个澡并收拾好行李，在后腰塞了把手枪便从阳台翻出去，顺着建筑的外墙爬到两层楼之上的阳台，这时候太阳已经升起来了。  
他所在阳台拉着厚厚的窗帘，米克用刀割开玻璃从里面将上锁的推门打开，他无声的进入房间，掏出腰间的手枪走到床前。那个金发的男人闭着眼睛，米克观察了好一阵确定了他没有呼吸，看起来就像具尸体一样，比起昨天晚上显得更加苍白僵硬了。他忽然觉得有些不是滋味，虽然不至于因为这点小事就放弃那笔人人眼红的佣金，但这个家伙昨天并没有对自己做什么不好的事情，也许只是将他当作了一个异地相遇的同乡。但是很抱歉，工作就是工作，米克提醒自己这家伙不是个善类，只是这次碰巧让自己捡了个便宜而已。  
身后传来呼吸的声音，米克吃了一惊回过头去，昨天那个有着山羊状乳房的黑人姑娘站在门口，她光着脚穿着浅粉色的丝绸睡袍，手腕上包着纱布，从渗出的半月形血迹来看，应该是个新的咬痕。看起来她是睡在套房门厅的地方。她看到米克腰间的枪，灰褐色的眼睛在两人之间游离打转，最终退回了门厅的沙发上。  
米克不再浪费时间，他用外衣口袋里掏出一支金属注射器，用针头在男人的后颈刺了进去，并将针管里的硝酸银溶液注入。这点计量不会要他的命，只是能让他在几小时内不能活动而已——好吧，也许会不太舒服。  
埃尔文突然睁开眼睛，米克下意识的拔出手枪退了几步。他站起来，在米克还来不及反应的时候便抓住了他的手腕。  
米克以为枪会被夺走，或者手腕要被折断，然而男人只是沉默的盯着他，蓝色的眼睛十分平静，这和米克之前面对过的任何一个吸血鬼都不同，没有疯狂，没有饥饿，也没有恐惧。这个人的眼神看起来更像是被捕获的动物，伤痛，无从乞求，最后安静的接受现实。  
“你又欠我一次。”  
他在米克面前昏死过去，米克下意识的伸手将他抱住。

不知道为什么，米克想起了许多年前的一场大雪。

 

TBC.


End file.
